


Born Into Darkness Raised Into Light

by NineTailedPhoenix



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Amulets, Anger, Assassins & Hitmen, Baby Trolls, Babysitting, Chance Meetings, Changelings, Future, Golems, Hunter Training, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Magic Mirrors, Mentors, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Protectiveness, Rescue Missions, Rewrite, Secrets, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Swords, To Be Edited, Troll Anatomy, Troll Culture, Trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTailedPhoenix/pseuds/NineTailedPhoenix
Summary: When a trolling is born from an changeling and an assassin. Jim and his friends went after the baby and save her from her fate. But, will the trolling learn from her past or will her past come to her?





	1. Through the Looking Glass

"Hey, have you guys notice something strange about Strickler lately?" Asks Toby as he and his two friends Jim and Claire were sitting on a bench in Acadia Park catching some waves of sunlight. "Like how he had a beer belly for five months and suddenly turned skinny a couple of days later?" Jim points out. "Or that we haven't seen Angor Rot that much anymore?" Claire points another. "Do you guys think his planning something bigger? Something bigger than Gunmar?" Toby look at them with concern.

Jim laughed. "The only thing that's got bigger was his gut Tobes. But, I am kinda wondering what causes it to shrink after five months. And why Angor haven't tried to kill us as much anymore." He wondered. "Want to asks Vendel?"Claire suggests to the guys.

"Sure, I like to visit old bolt horns." Toby shrugged his shoulders. So the three went to Arcadian bridge and made the door to troll market. They looked everywhere until they spotted Vendel in the library reading.

"Hey Vendel can we ask you something?" The older troll took his eyes away from the book he's reading and looked at the three teens near the entrance with an arch eye. "What is it?" He said with annoyance. "Do trolls get fat for five months and turned back to normal after a couple of days?" Toby asks. That question was too easy for Vendel to gross the teens out and made them gag.

But, he explained it anyway to get a quick laugh. "Well, only if he or she is pregnant yes." All three teens looked at Vendel in a funny and confused look. "Uh, did you just say 'he'?" Jim looked at him with confusion. "Well, we trolls don't have many females. So to keep our races from facing extinction males and only males have both reproductive organs to keep our population high." He explained.

All three teens were grossed out from that new knowledge like the elder troll thought it would. And they probably wouldn't look at Blinky or Aaarrrggh or any other troll the same way again. "Well, that's disturbing and just plain wrong." Toby shivered. "Is there anything else you want to know or tell me?" He questioned.

"Well, there this one other thing we need to talk about." Jim rubbed the back of his head. "And that is?" Vendel arch his brow once more. "We noticed that Strickler have been getting bigger in the last five months and suddenly went all anorexic a couple days later. And also we haven't seen Angor that much either." He told him. Vendel rubbed his beard with curiously.

"Hmm, interesting." He stood up from his seat and walked towards them. "Follow me young ones. There is something I wanted to show you to confirmed my suspicion. Just pray to Deya I'm wrong." The elder troll leads the team to their destination.

"You guys don't think Mr.Strickler was pregnant do you? The guy could have been through a mid troll crisis and was eating all lot." Toby whisper to Jim. "And gets super skinny? No way. Whatever Vendel has will answer that question." They finally reach their destination. It was trove filled with magical relics they have never seen before. It had books,statues,jewelery,and, more.

"What is this place?" Jim looked at the place with amazement. "It's called the Trove of Wonders. Filled with ancient relics from the past. Brought down from centuries of witches and wizard folk alike." Vendel explained. "Oh, man I hope we can use some of these other cool stuff!" Toby squealed.

"Someday pudgebag. Someday. We only need one mystic relic to answer your question." Vendel walked towards a particular area and took out a mirror from the corner. The mirror had a crystal rim shimmering with orange and red.

"Oh, it's so beautiful. What is it?" Claire looked at the mirror mesmerize. "It's called the Looking Glass. A magical mirror that allows the user to see where their enemies lie. But, the sad part is we can only use it once. So I hope we made the right choice." The elder troll then chants the mystic words making the crystals glow. The Looking Glass revealed a cave that looked familiar to them. "The Arcadian Caves? Why would the mirror show us there?" Jim looked at the mirror confused.

Then the mirror showed them something else. Something that Vendel feared. They saw an baby troll sleeping in a homemade crib sucking its thumb while holding a stuffed troll doll. They can tell that's a girl with the little purple rag dress she's wearing. Toby awed at the little baby. "Aww! How can Strickler make something so cute?" He squealed.

"The real question here is who help Strickler made her? It takes two to tango." Claire placed her hand on her chin. They looked at the mirror closely and saw two figures coming towards the trolling's crib. One of them they recognized as Strickler. But, they other will shock them to the core. "Angor Rot?!" They say in unison. "Wait, I thought those two hate each others guts or whatever trolls have." Toby scratched his head with confusion.

"We all did. I guess they prove us wrong. But, at least Strickler isn't hitting on my mom anymore." Jim said with relief. "Yeah, but Angor? He must be like thousands of years old!" His friend said with disgust. "Both of you be quiet! They're about to speak." Vendel hushed.

The two trolls started talking. "Are you sure you want to do this? Why can't we bring her to Ireland with us?" Angor asks. "You know how the Janus Order feels about changelings breeding. If they found out I was pregnant with Rosethorn they would take her away from us. And kill you and me. And I'm not gonna risk putting our child through that." Strickler said as he picked up his daughter from her crib so he can have one last hug before he leaves for the meeting.

But, the little trolling didn't like her sleep being disturbed and started to whimper. The changeling immediately rubbed back of his daughters silky black hair trying to calm her down. "Hush darling mama's here. No need to cry." He whispered. The baby whimpering ceased and look up at her mother with her curious gold eyes of hers.

When Angor looked at his daughter and the thought of her been taken away from him only made the new father not wanting to leave her even more. Even though he and Strickler aren't really mates. Or in love in that matter. And Rosethorn was just a produce of a one night stand. He was still glad that she was born. She was the only thing that made him feel the feeling of love. A emotion he thought it was lost like his soul. And this time he would protect what is his. No matter what.

The taller troll walked towards Strickler and his young. "May I please hold her before we leave master?" He asks. The very words sickens him. Strickler was still wearing the Inferna Copula to control him. Until Angor kills the Trollhunter he remains his servant.

Thinking its only fair for the father of his child to hold her before they leave. So, the changeling ever so gently placed the little bundle into the taller trolls arms. Angor looked at her with pride in his eyes. He can't believe after what he's done. After all the chaos he's cause. He made something as prescious as her. "My baby girl. My little Rose." He gently kissed her on top of her little green head. Making her gurgle in response. Rosethorn placed her tiny hand on one of his chin piercings. "Papa's gonna miss you when his gone."

Something started to cross his mind. "What about the Trollhunter?" He looked at Strickler with concern in his eyes. "That fool and his friends don't know where we are. Trust me. I made sure of that." Strickler than turned back to his human form.

"Luckily Otto willing to babysit for us for a couple of days when we're gone. And if someone did tried to come near her. We got your golems guarding the entrance."But, Angor's fatherly instincts still lingers. Still having a bad feeing of leaving his first born daughter more then a couple of hours. He hugged her little bit tighter. Not wanting to let go.Strickler noticed and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Nothing will happen. I promise."

The mirror suddenly dims down its glowing light and the image disappeared. Jim,Toby, and, Claire, where still shocked about what they saw. Vendel on the other hand, sighed in grief. He was hoping that it wasn't true. That the changeling wasn't impregnated. He than turn back and looked at the teens with a seriousness.

"You three must save her." He commanded. "Save?" Jim questioned. "Yes, save. You know where she is. You know how long her parents are going to be out of town. And you Trollhunter can easily destroy that changeling of his and Angor's golems. It is your only chance to save the trolling from her horrible fate." Jim looked him with suspicion in his eye. "Vendel why do you want to save her so much?" He asks. Vendel only look away with guilt. The team notice an sad a aura coming from the elder troll.The team walked towards him. Letting him know that they care.

"Vendel is everything alright?" Claire asks with concern. The old troll sighed in guilt. "Long ago, my only daughter was taken from me when Gunmar and his Gum-Gums army ravage my village. They took her. Raised her and turned her into a bloodthirsty warrior. And when we meet again, I-"

Vendel clenches his hand, trying not to cry. "I had no other choice but, to kill my baby girl." The troll can't help but, shed a single tear. "I just don't want to see another innocent trolling turned into a bloodthirsty monster like them." He clench his staff."Vendel we are so sorry." Claire apologized.

"Yeah, we didn't know that you had a daughter." Toby looked at him with apology. Jim looked at Vendel with promise. "If this means that much to you we will do it. Plus, we don't want to see her grow up to become another psychopath either." He smiled.

"Thank you Trollhunter. But, you three need to promise not to tell Blinkous or Aaarrrgghh about this. Especially Blinkous. If he has known about what you three are about to do. He'll definitely not agree with the plan and would put the stop to this immediately." He said."But, why can't we bring Aaarrrgghh?" Toby asks. "Because Blinkous would get suspicious and would asks. Now off with you three. You have a trolling to save."


	2. Into the Dragons Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long!

It was middle of the day in Troll Market. Jim and his friends are done training in the Heroes Forge and was getting ready to head off to Arcadian Caves. But, before they do so Vendel walked in to tell the three something important. "Okay, before you three leave for your mission. Your need to go to the Potion Shop where a friend of mine works." They all just looked at the older troll funny expression. "What?" Vendel questioned. "You have friends?" Jim looked at him with disbelief. Vendel just scowled at him and continued. "Her name is VaeGa. She is well known for her potions and relics. She might have somethings for your journey." He told them."What kind things do we need?" Claire asks. Vendel waved his right hand side to side. "I already told her about what's going on. She'll will give the things you need." He informs Claire. 

"Wait, you told someone else besides us about this?" Jim questioned him. "Yes and don't worry. VaeGa is known to keep secrets. Plus,she owes me a favor." He told them. "Oh, and after you three are done come back to the library." The three nodded. And soon went to VaeGa Potion Shop to get something they supposed to get. Toby rang the bell to let her know they were here. The door open,revealing the shop owner who was a short female with long black hair with blonde tips. Her skin was tan and had red markings on her legs and arms. She also has horns which was rare for female trolls to have. VaeGa looked at them with her big brown eyes of hers and smiled. "You must be the Trollhunters Vendel was telling me about. Welcome to my shop." She greeted. "Thank you. So Vendel told us you have something for us?" 

Jim looked at her. The shop owner shook her head and went back to her shop to grab a few things. A few moments later she had a couple of potions and some purple glow crystals. She placed the items on the counter for the heroes to see. "Okay, here are a few things you'll need before traveling into the creepy cave. The Red Musk will help mask the body odor.Trolls have a great sense of smell. Even after you leave we can still smell your scent. And the glow crystals will help you see in the dark." VaeGa informs them. She then handed the Vials and glow crystals to Jim,Toby,and, Claire. "Good luck with your quest."

They thanked the shop owner and headed to the entrance. But, before they have the chance to make it, they were stopped by Blinky and Aaarrrgghh. "Where are you three off too?" Blinky asked. The three teens looked at each other. Trying to think up some excuse without their friends getting suspicious. 

"We're um… picking up something for someone." Jim lied. "What kind of thing? Maybe me and Aaarrrgghh can help." Blinky offered. "Um, that something is out off your guys reach. You know with sun turning you guys into stone and all." Toby rubbed the back of his head. Blinky looked at them with a disapointed face. "Well, you can't keep the client waiting" He told them. "We're sorry Blinks." Jim apologized and the three walked off. But, before they left Toby waved his hand at his friends. "Okay, bye Blinks. Bye Wingman!" As the three left Aaarrrgghh turned to the side to look at his friend. "Do you buy it?" Aaarrrgghh looked at him with an arch brow. Obviously not convinced by the teens lie. Blinky folded his upper limbs. "Not one bit. Those three are clearly up to something. Just hope they don't do anything they're not supposed to." He sigh.

~In the Arcadian Caves~

"Okay Otto are you sure Rosethorn is all right? Has she been fed? Changed? Bathed?" Strickler asks Otto nervously as they were talking over the phone for the thousandth time. It hasn't even been a day and already Strickler missed his little one. "Yes,yes, and, yes. She's fine my freund. Don't worry. I have everything under control. Right my little Liebling?" Otto looked at his goddaughter with smiles and tickled her nose making her laugh. When Strickler and Angor heard that their hearts melt. 

"Can me and Angor talk to her on last time before you hang up? Please?" He begged. "Sure, you talked to her one 'last' time." Otto placed his phone closer to the trolling so they can talk to her. "Hello my little one. We miss you." When Rosethorn heard his voice she turned her head side to side searching for her 'mother'. But, when she can't find him she started to wail. "No,no,no,no,no. It's okay don't cry my little one." The changeling said as he tried to soothe his daughter. 

But, Rosethorn still cries out for him. When Angor heard his daughter's cries all he wanted is to hold her and tell her everything is going to be okay. "Let me talk to her." Strickler handed his phone to the taller troll. Angor did something that surprised both changelings. He started singing. It was a song that his mother would sing when he was trolling himself. After a couple of minutes Rosethorn cries ceased and soon fell asleep in her godfathers arms. "She's asleep. Thank you Angor." Otto thanked. Strickler hangs up, he looked at the assassin with a cheeky grin. "Nice singing voice." He chuckled. Angor just looked at him with annoyance. "Shut it."

Near the entrance of the cave. Jim and his friends were looking through darkness in front of them. "So the trolling is in there?" Toby asks. Jim nodded his head. "Yep." Toby just keeps looking in the cave in front of him. "In this dark,creepy, and,probably kinda bat filled cave?" He points. Jim looked at him with an arch brow. "Dude are scared?" Jim looked at him. Toby scuffed. "Me? No. I'm totally NOT scared. Just thinking why would any troll would pick a place like this? Especially with a kid?" He finally looked at Jim. "Well, we don't have all day to wonder Tobes. So lets get the baby from those creeps." 

They walked inside the caves with each carrying a glow crystal VaeGa gave them. "Oh, almost forgot. We have to put that stuff on before we enter. Or else those guys will definitely know we're here." The three put the Red Musk on. But when they pour it on they immediately realize how foul smelling the potion is. "Gosh, it smells like the inside of the guys locker room and the bathroom rolled into one!" Jim gagged. "Oh, yeah, this really helps mask our smell." Toby waved his hand back and forth. "Okay, let's get further inside and try to ignore the awful smell." Jim cough trying not to lose his breakfast. 

As they walked deeper inside the caves they heard strange noises surrounding the caves. "What was that?" Toby gulping asks. "It's probably water dripping from the ceiling Tobes." Jim speculate. Then they heard another one. But, this time it was louder and more solid. Jim reaches out and summons his amulet. "For the glory of Merlin Daylight is mine to command." He took his sword. "Okay, show yourself!" He shouted. Right after he said that three golems approached them. By the looks of it, they appear to make out of solid rubble of rock and crystals. "Oh, those guys are gonna be hard to defeat." Jim whispered. 

Then golems started to attack them. Jim dodges the first one. He swung his sword in left and right trying to get to the heart. "Jeez, those guys are faster than I remembered!" Jim thought as he fought them. "Okay Shadow Dancer you get the one on the left while ole War Hammer gets the one on the right!" Toby told Claire. Claire just rolled her eyes at him. But she didn't have time to argue and did what he said. Toby swung his battle hammer at the golem hitting it every which way. "Eat my hammer, you big hunk of rocks!" He screamed. As he was fighting the second golem. Claire was fighting the third one. "You want a piece of me rock head?!" Claire shouted. She was hitting the golem with all her might try to get to the heart.

As they fought Otto hears them far away from the entrance. He was in the nursery watching Rosethorn. The changeling quietly walked towards it. His eyes widen when he saw the Trollhunter and his friends fighting Angors golems. "Oh, my. Should I call Strickler about this?" He wondered. But, then he remembered how upset his friend was when Rosethorn cried. And he would probably would have a heart attack when he hears that the Trollhunters were here. "I'll probably see how this goes. Who knows? Maybe Angors golems might be able to defeat them." So Otto just watches from afar with Rosethorn tightly closed to his chest.

As three fought the golems. Jim was able to get one of its hearts and destroys it. As soon as he, did he started to help his friends to defeat the other two. "Toby, Claire I'm on my way!" He first went to help Claire. "Hey, rocks for brains over here!" The golem turned around at him not knowing it was a distraction. Without any warning at all Claire pierced the golem with the sharp edge of the staff with also pierced it heart. Killing the golem completely. Both of the teens than raced towards Toby to defeat the final golem. 

"Okay are you guys ready for this?"Jim looked at his two best friends. "Ready is in my middle name!" Toby said with enthusiasm. "We got this." Claire smiled. "Okay by the count of three we hit this thing with everything we got." They stepped closer to the golem. "Okay 1…" Jim started counting. The rock creature than swung it's arms and the team dodges its every blow. "2…." When the creature is near the corner of the cave and now its the right time to move in. Jim got his sword ready. "Now!" He shouts. So all of them attacked the golem and turned it into nothing but rubble and destroyed the final heart. "Oh, yeah we defeated that rock face good!" Toby cheered.

From the distanced Otto was dumbstruck. "I thought Angor said those things were impossible to break?" He whispered. Trying not to wake the trolling in his arms. "Well, I guess it's up to me." Otto puts Rosethorn back in her crib and transformed. His true form looked like that of Blinky. He had four arms and six eyes just like him. Except his skin was red,had black hair, and his eyes were like Stricklers.

Otto walked towards the Trollhunters with an evil grin. "You might bested Angors golems,but, you can't out bested me." He chuckled. The Trollhunters were drawn back at the changeling similarities to their friend from Troll Market. "Whoa evil version of Blinky." Toby looked at him with a disturbed look. The red troll started to swing the first punch towards Jim. The Trollhunter immediately took out his shield and blocked his blow. "Ugh!" He grunted. Otto took another blow at Jim but, this time he uses both his left hands making a double punch. Hitting the young Trollhunter on the side making him fall on the ground. Claire and Toby raced towards him making sure his alright. "Jim are you alright?!" Toby looked at his friend with concern. "Yeah. Wow I thought the golems were tough but, this guy is even tougher!"

As the two of them fought Rosethorn wake up from her crib by the noises and started wailing. Jim looked at Toby. "Tobes get the baby. Me and Claire got this." Toby nodded and went after Rosethorn. "Hey, little girl. Hi." Toby gently picked up the little trolling from the crib. "Your going to be safe with us now on, okay?" Rosethorn calm down and just looked at Toby with curiousness. Toby was awe struck by the trolls cuteness. "Seriously, how could that old avocado and that fossil make something so cute?" He cooed. 

Toby turned his head and watched his friends fought the changeling. 'You can do this.' He thought. As Jim and Claire fought the red troll they're trying to find a way to defeat him. That's where Jim got and Idea. If he can corner Otto like he and his friends did to the final golem both him and Claire can attack him. So Jim hand signal to Claire showing her what he's planning to do. Claire got it and both of them attacked Otto into the corner of the cave. Jim lifted up his sword and jumped. Piercing him in his chest.

"Aaagh!" Otto screamed in pain before he turned into solid stone. Both Jim and Claire high fives from their victory. "Yes, we did it!" Claire cheered. Jim chuckled. "Yeah, we did. Now lets bring this little cutie to Troll Market. I bet Vendel would be happy to meet her." He looked at Toby. "Come Tobes let's bring the trolling home." Toby nodded and walked towards his two friends. Claire made a portal that leads to Arcadian Bridge where Toby made an opening. The Trollhunters went inside and walked towards the library. "Okay guys all we have to do is to sneak into Troll Market and try not to run into……Blinky!" Jim shouted when he saw Blinky were near and saw them. "Master Jim,Claire,Tobias! You're finally back!" He greeted. 'Oh, so close.' The three of them thought. Blinky noticed Toby holding a white blanket Blanket. "What do you got there Tobias?" He soon noticed the blanket started to cooe. "Is that a trolling your holding?" He asks suspiciously. "Um..yes?" Toby blurted. How will the Trollhunters explained this one?


	3. And Into the Fire

As Blinky looked at the baby troll that is sleeping in Tobias arms he looked at the Trollhunter with question. "Are you three babysitting for someone?" He asks. The three looked at him with nervousness. Figuring out how to tell the six eyed troll without him blowing a fuse. Five minutes go by without any answer. Blinky taps his right foot impatiently. "I'm waiting." He blurted out breaking the silence. "Well,you wouldn't like the answer Blinks."Jim chuckled nervously. Blinky looked at the three with confusion. "What do mean 'I wouldn't like the answer'? Spit it out!" He snapped. Jim took a couple more breaths."Well,we kind of took her." He said sheepishly. Blinky looked at him and placed his hand on his temples."Please tell me it's some kind of version of a sick human joke."Jim turned his head his head side to side.

"It's not a joke Blinky. We really did take her! But, for good reason!" Jim tried to explain to his friend who is getting mad. "Good reason? Who trolling did you steal make it a good reason?!" He shouting said. "Angor Rot and Strickler." Jim gulped. Blinky looked at them with eyes that could kill."You three stole a trolling from an assassin and a changeling?! Have you three gone completely mad?! Stealing a trolling from those two is the dumbest thing you three have ever done!" He yelled.

Just about when he was about to give them the lecture of their lives Vendel walked in to see if the Trollhunters were back. Blinky looked at Vendel with seriousness. "Do you know what those three have done?!" He pointed at the three of them."It was my idea Blinkous. If you want someone to blame on. Blame on me." Blinky looked at the elder troll with shock."Why Vendel? Why did you take such a risk?" He asks. "Because, it was necessary that's why. I don't want to see another child being raised in darkness. Being raised into a monster like them." Vendel informed him. "How did you even find it?"

"I found 'her' by using the Looking Glass." Vendel poked him with his staff. Blinky took a couple steps back. Just looked at him like he went completely mad. "But, the mirror can only be used once! And you wasting it by finding that thing?!" He yelled. The elder troll gotten mad by his students behavior and latched out at him.

"Watch your tone Blinkous! You know who your talking to?!" He snapped back. Just than Vaega from across the alley steps into the library along with Aaarrrgghh with her hands on her hips. "What's with all the shouting? We can hear you guys from my shop." Vaega told them. Her and the Krubera were setting up a few things when they heard screaming and shouting. So they rushed to see what all of the fuss is all about. Before she can say something else she notices the little green trolling in Toby's arms. Vaega squealed with excitement and joy. "Aww she is so cute! How can that hideous, disgusting, changeling make something so adorable like that?!" She cooed. "I know right?" Toby said as he looked at the trolling and back at her.

Blinky look at her and groan. "She knows too? Jeez, did everybody know about this besides me and Aaarrrgghh?" Blinky placed his lower limbs on his side. "Aaarrrgghh?" Blinky noticed his friend wasn't paying attention to him.The giant just looked at the trolling with wonder in his eyes. He has never seen a trolling this close before. He looked at Vendel with a curious gaze. "What is the baby's name?" he asked. "We're not keeping it." Blinky said who is still convinced that keeping the trolling is a bad idea. Vendel just rolled his eyes. Ignoring his students whine and caressed his goatee.

"Hmm. She dose needs a new name, dose she?" Then he thought of the perfect name for her. A name that was special to him deep in his heart for all those centuries ago. "I want to call her Sunstone." He declared. Sunstone was the name of his late daughter before she died. Even through the trolling doesn't replace what he has lost all those centuries ago. He still wants his daughter's memory to live on inside her.The baby now known as Sunstone started wailing. "Oh man I hope she doesn't need a diaper change." Toby groan in disgust. "Give her to me pudgebag." Vendel said. Toby did what he was told and walked towards him and place the trolling gently into his arms. The troll, then started sing to the fussy trolling. The song was an old troll lullaby he uses to sing when his daughter was alive. Soon Sunstone eyes started to feel heavy and soon fell asleep in Vendels arms.

~ Few days later in the Arcadian Caves~

After a few long,painful days of boring meetings about how to get Gunmar out of the Darklands (which they don't really care about) Strickler and Angor couldn't wait until to hug and kiss their daughter. "Otto we're back." Strickler announced. "Otto?" Both of them looked around the cave to see where he was. After five minutes Strickler was started getting annoyed. "Otto where the blazes are you? I swear if something happens to my Rosethorn and your not telling me I'm going to make sure your not going to live another day!" He warned.

A couple more minutes flew and still no word from Otto. Until they found a gruesome discovery that will shot chills down their spine. There right in front of them was the stone remains of what's left of the changeling. They soon rushed into the nursery where found broken pieces of golems around the entrance.The panic parents ran towards the crib. But their daughter wasn't in her crib. Not wanting to accept that his child is missing. Strickler tore up the nursery trying to find his trolling. He looked everywhere that Rosethorn could've have crawled under. The crib, rocking chair, ect. "Rosethorn where are you my baby?"

But, all Strickler found was her favorite orange troll doll. He picked it up and hugged it tightly not letting it go. "No! She can't be gone!" Tears running down his face. "She can't be gone." He whispered painfully as he strokes the little troll doll. Angor just stood there frozen. "No….."He took a few steps back and started to breath heavily. "My little Rose…..My little everything……Gone….." The assassin than fall on his knees in pure agony. A feeling that he never experience since his village burned down so many centuries ago. He stood back up and clenched his fist. Angor lifted his head and roared to the heavens. "Whoever took her will pay a thousand deaths!" He yelled. As he screamed he didn't notice Strickler wailing in the background.


	4. The Fate of the Elders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to rewrite this cause I felt it wasn't good.

It's been a couple of days since they brought Sunstone into their lives. And everyone is started to fell in love with the little girl (exempt Blinky). Especially Claire. The trolling reminds her so much of her baby brother Enrique. How he was so small and innocent. It tugs on her heart strings every time she hold at her. Claire will do anything to get her brother back from the dreaded Darklands. The person that enjoys having her the most is Toby. He always wanted a little sister and Sunstone was pretty much the closest thing he can get. He loves holding her and tells her stories about the adventures him and his friends went on. He's even hoping to have a third Go Go Sushi player. As for Aaarrrgghh he was still unsure. He loved her but, wasn't sure how to handle someone younger than Toby.

Jim in the other hand was grateful to grab her just in time. Or else she would end up like Angor and Strickler. Or worse both. As Jim was playing Peek-A-Boo with her his amulet starting to glow which means the elders are calling him in the Forge. "Well it looks like council wants to talk to me."He knows what it was going to be about and slowly stood up from the floor and walked out. Not before placing Sunstone in Toby's arms. As he was fixing to leave he heard Sunstone starting to cry. Jim walked towards her and picked her from his friends arms. "Hey baby girl don't cry I'll be back I promise." He rubbed his head against hers and than placed a kiss on top of it. And than placed her back to Toby. 

As Jim walks towards the opening of the arena he was stopped by no other than Draal. He looked up and waved at the blue troll right in front of him. "Hi Draal." He greeted. Draal greeted and noticed his amulet is glowing. Guessing he was going to the Heroes Forge to talk to his father. "My father wants to talk to I reckon? Probably about that little bundle you and your team brought with you?" Jim nodded at his correction.

When Draal heard from Blinky about the trolling and who her parents where. At first Draal was thinking the same thing as Blinky was. That stealing a trolling from their mortal enemies was a bad idea and that Jim and his friends where putting themselves in danger. But, when he first saw the trolling for the first time he started to get smitten by her. And he swore he'll protect her with his life.

A few minutes of silence went by until Jim finally said something. "Well, I better get going unless you want to come so I can tell you what your father said after I'm done talking with him." Draal nodded and followed the Trollhunter into the Forge. As they went Draal looked at Jim with a blank stare."They would probably would like to discuss that trolling you brought in a couple of days ago."

He told him."Yeah I'm guessing that too big guy. Just hope that they would see it my way." Jim sigh. Knowing that would be tough to explained to the council about why he and his team stole a baby from their enemies. Draal huffed. "Probably not. And it will not gonna be easy. They would probably chew you out after they done with you." He informed him. That didn't make Jim to feel even less nervous. As they reach to the Heroes Forge Jim was immediately in the Void and faced the council and Draals father Kanjigar.

Souls of past Trollhunters hissed at him and angrily pushing him. Making Jim uses his shield to lessen the blows that came upon him. "Hey, enough! I get the point! You guys are mad." Jim shouted hoping they would stop. "How dare you put Trollmarket in danger!" A whisper yelled."You are an fool to taking that creature from that cave!" Yelled another.

That last one hit Jim hard. That made him clench his fist. "What where you thinking Trollhunter? Taking a trolling from your enemies?" Kanjigar looked at Jim with a stern eyes. "Vendel wanted me too. And me and my team agreed. No trolling deserved to raised to be grow up to be monsters like them. Plus we hide our tracks well thanks to Vaega." Jim informs him. The fallen Trollhunter shook his head at the flesh bags ignorance.

"You know how much danger you put yourself and the people you cared about? Especially my son? If Stricklander and Angor Rot finds out it was you and your team that took their trolling away from them they will rip you to shreds. It does not matter if Vendel the Old tell you to do it. You shouldn't have done it." He informs him."But, it was the right thing to do." Jim stand up to him."No James it was the wrong thing to do! If you keep the trolling you will face danger imaginable! Like Angor! His been killing Trollhunters before you were born! Before I was even born!" Kanjigar shouted.

"Come on how about Strickler? He isn't that dangerous."Jim waved his hand to the side and trying to convinced the Trollhunter. "Fool! If a trolling is taken from their mother they will become twice as strong as they were before!" One of the spirits yelled. Kanjigar looked at her and nodded with agreement."She is right. If a trolling is stolen from their mother he or she will go to the ends of the earth to find them. And would become twice as powerful as they once was. Troll mothers are very protective of their young. And would destroy anyone and anything in their path." He told him. "So if I were you I'll take her back where she belongs. And face a lesser danger in the future." Jim just looked at him with a stern in his face.

"I am NOT taking Sunstone back. Neither you or anyone will make me take her back." Jim than looked down and closed his eyes. "I know that danger I'm brought myself to. So does my team. But, we will protect her no matter what. I already failed to protect Claire's brother Enrique. Which I'm still going to save. I know you think I can't do this because I'm human and young but, I'll will prove you wrong. And maybe someday she'll help us." Kanjigar looked at him and shook his head the final time.

"Than you have doomed us all Trollhunter." Soon the council disappeared and Jim is back in the Forge once again. And just like always Draal walks towards him wondering what his father say."What did the council and my father tell you?" Jim looked at Draal and rubbed his neck. "He thinks I should returned Sunstone to her parents and if I keep her I doomed us all." Draal than asks him another question.

"What do you think you should do Trollhunter?" He asks. "Well, I'm not returning her back to them that for sure." That's when Draal started to grow concern. Don't get him wrong he liked the Trolling but, somehow he agree with his father. "But, what if she starts to question where she came from? She'll know that she's adopted." He told him."That I don't know. The only the thing we can do is tell her the truth. Just hope that she'll understand why we have to do it." He told him. But, inside Jim is scared. Scared that she will return to the people he tried so hard to keep her away from.


	5. The Protectors

It was a slow afternoon in Trollmarket. Everyone in the Trollhunter gang were at the Heroes Forge training. Claire's practicing the shadow staff and Toby getting the hang on using his war hammer. And as for Jim he's still getting used to his dodges. But, inside the teens are bored. They miss the action and excitement. But, while Strickler and Angor not causing anymore trouble anytime soon there's not much stuff to do. Just gnome hunting.

"Man I'm getting bored. All we're doing is training and doing lame jobs." Toby complained. Jim nodded with agreement."I know kinda miss the excitement too. If I get one more case of gnomes at Bagdwella's shop again I'm going make her shut her place down." He groaned. As the three were training Vaega step inside with some news. The young troll waved at them to get their attention. The three teens notices and stopped what they're doing. "What's up Vaega?" Toby smiled. The shopkeeper smiled back but, it turned to a worry and concern.

"Vendel wants you three to discuss something. By the sound of his voice it's sounds important. He's at the Heartstone." She told them.The three friends thanked her and immediately went to the heart of Trollmarket to see what Vendel wants. As soon as they went inside the Heart Stone they saw Vendel with worried and serious expression on his face. 

Which was new to them. They never saw that expression before."You want to see us Vendel?" Jim asks the older troll. The leader nodded and walked towards him."Yes and it's about Sunstone." He answered."What about her? Is she okay?" The young hero looked at with concern in his eyes. Vendel waved his hand side to side."She's perfectly fine Trollhunter. It's about her safety I'm worried about." He told him. Just then Claire notices the wasn't in his arms."Speaking of Sunstone where is the little cutie?" She asks.

"She's with Bagdwella at the moment." He told her. Jim looked at Vendel with concern. "Are you sure its a good idea? She always has a bad case of gnomes." Vendel just rolled his eyes at him. "She'll be fine. I place an anti - gnome spell on the entrance." He ease him. Jim and his friends just looked at him with bewilderment. "You can do that this entire time? Why did you never use it in the first place?" Toby face palmed. "If I do that you three wouldn't have nothing to do." He told him. The teens couldn't help to nod with agreement. It would be boring doing nothing.

"So what about her safety?" Jim went back to the subject. The leader nodded. "Yes. And it's not just her safety too. I know her parents will be looking for her which means they will soon cause havoc. Both the human and the troll world. So I want you three to be on high alert at all times including Aaarrrgghh and Blinkous." He informs them. Jim then looked at him with curiousness.

"Hey Vendel quick question. How dangerous are Troll mothers? Because the council says their very protective of their young and I'm wondering how protective are they?" He asks. Vendel rubbed his beard and thought about it."Well Strickler being an changeling which means he never had a family before because he was stolen as an infant. And Sunstone being his first child and being the only family he ever known I say pretty dangerous." He answered.

"And what about Angor?" Jim wondered. Vender looked at Jim thought about it some more. Another good point. "Well being an magical assassin and his soul in the hand of a Changeling I bet he'll be far worse showing how much he cared for the girl." He informed. "Which means we have more of a challenge." Jim sighed."Any plans of how to protect Sunstone and Trollmarket?" Vendel nodded. "Yes first you three must put on that musk Vaega gave you when you went to the caves.If they can smell you without it they can surly smell their trolling on your clothes." He informs.

Jim and his friends groan."Awe man we have to put that nasty stuff on us again? It took us forever to take that smell off us." Toby complained. Vendel rolled his eyes at him. "Well to bad Pudge bag." He scoffed. Vendel then continued. "Then you three must watch Strickler at your school just to make sure his not up to something. And lastly and this is the final part. Which is the most important. You three must be in high alert. They can strike in any time and in any moment." The troll warned.

Jim then looked at Vendel with concern in he's eyes."Vendel? Will we ever going to tell Sunstone the truth?" Jim asks. Vendel looked at Jim with confusion."What ever do you mean?" He questioned."I mean are we going to tell her about her past? Where she came from? Who her parents are?" Vendel heart sank and realize that someday Sunstone will asks about where she came from. He then gave out an long sigh."Yes we are. But, it's going to be hard to telling an innocent little girl that her parents are monsters. An changeling and an troll killer."


End file.
